


Classic like Vanilla

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fucking February 2018, Implied Sexual Content, Vanilla, gentleman steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking FebruaryDay 13: Vanilla





	Classic like Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet little, little drabble for you today <3  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Steve was the perfect gentleman. He’d open doors, pull out chairs, always acknowledge her entrance with at least a nod and small smile. Steve always treated Darcy with such care and respect. A carry over, from his times before the frost, as she liked to joke, knowing it was something he wouldn’t ever outgrow. 

It wasn’t that PDA was off limits, it was just limited to sweet gestures that meant more to them than an aggressive show of emotions in a physical form. If they were together, he’d always reach for her hand to hold it or tuck it into the crease of his elbow. He’d brush his lips against her cheek while whispering words of love that only she could hear; leaving them both blushing slightly. When they parted, they’d share a soft peck, or he’d take her hand, kissing her knuckles while gazing into her eyes. 

It was sickeningly sweet to any passerby. The teasing they received from such simple actions was daily. Tony loved to poke fun at the old-timey ness of their ever-present romance. Nat wouldn’t say much, instead opting to smirk and wiggle her eye brows at one or both of them. It always earned her a blush or a head shake. 

From the outside, they seemed so sweet and calm. Very classic, like vanilla. But the finger sized bruises that litter Darcy’s hips, and the love bites and hickies that go from her chest to her navel to her thighs tell a different story. A sweeter, darker story, that Steve is anything but vanilla.


End file.
